Washing head is a typical head care treatment which needs human intervention and has been expected to be automated.
There has been known an automated head washing apparatus capable of washing human's heads automatically in, for example, a patent literature 1.
FIG. 17 is a diagram schematically showing a major part of the automated head washing apparatus indicated in a patent literature 1. As shown in the drawing, the automated head washing apparatus comprises a washing unit 1 having nozzles 1a and 2a positioned at regular intervals on an inner peripheral portion of the unit 1 for spraying cleaning liquid and water from the nozzles 1a, 2a against human's head and/or hair.
The washing unit 1 is moved in a direction indicated by arrow 4C by a reciprocating drive mechanism 4. The washing unit 1 and the reciprocating drive mechanism 4 are mounted on a support 5 which is driven by rotation mechanism 6 through gears.
By using the apparatus, the human's head and hair are capable of being washed automatically, reducing human interventions.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2001-149133 A
The above automated head washing apparatus uses nozzles fixed on a single washing unit for washing person's head, which may fail to wash person's heads of which surface configurations differ from the associated configuration of the washing unit.
A purpose of the invention is to provide a head care apparatus which is capable of washing person's heads in a reliable manner.